


Hello Stranger

by JensenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby is a great father figure, Cas is a smol bean, Cas just wants dean to feel loved, Dean is bashful af, Dean is depressed, Depressed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Fluff, I probably missed some, Implied Past Homophobia, M/M, Oh my lord Cas knows how to kiss, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Jess (past), Self Harm, Sub!Dean, Trigger Warnings May Apply, Very dom cas, coffee shop AU, dean is kind of suicidal, dont get me started on dean, hes the definition of a bottom, i am envious of my own writings, ill add more tags later, sammy is worried, screw john, seriously, that boy is such a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenCollins/pseuds/JensenCollins
Summary: Dean is the owner of "The Roadhouse," a coffee shop in a small town in Utah. Castiel and his brother Gabriel have recently moved into town. Cas and Dean meet on a rainy day when Cas is stuck outside after closing hours without an umbrella.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I meant to do just one chapter but with exams I haven't gotten to finishing it. Not sure how soon I'll get back to this, but I'm trying my best dudes. The title was inspired by the song "Goodbye Stranger" by Supertramp.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3

The rain poured steadily, beating even rhythms against the tall windows of The Roadhouse. The quaint café rested on an equally quaint stretch of road belonging to a town that was quainter still. The sky dropped its tears, covering everything in a blanket of moisture, which may later turn into steam rolling off of pavement if it got hot enough. 

The time was eight fourteen pm on a Sunday night, and Dean, having just closed up his shop, sat atop a barstool sipping from a cup of too-strong coffee. It wasn't as though he'd be sleeping much that night, anyway - he rarely did. He tapped away at a few more keys on his time-worn laptop, finishing up an email to his brother, Sam, who was at a halfway-decent law school upstate. Dean glanced out the window after hitting 'send,' the deserted streets misted by the constant precipitation. 

A moving figure suddenly caught his eye, form prominent against the backdrop of rain and little shops. This person, who lacked an umbrella or any other proper rain covering, swiftly crossed the road - looking both ways despite there being no other human life in sight. From there, the figure passed right along Dean's café, stopping at the corner to glance around. Dean could see the man's water saturated hair sticking in all directions, his thick trench coat dripping with rainwater. He seemed confused, like he didn't know where he was going. It occurred to Dean that perhaps he didn't know where he was going - after all, they did get a surprising amount of tourists in their part of Utah. Dean decided that, yes, this man was lost, when he turned and continued back the way he came, head up, looking for... something. His eyes caught Dean's through the windowpane and - 

Oh no. 

Dean already knew he was done for before he figured he should let the guy in. He'd stood up, practically shoving open the door, suddenly glad that there was an awning outside his shop's entrance. 

"Hey!" Dean called out over the thundering of water on ground. The eyes moved to his again and he melted. Dean motioned for the man to come toward him, and he did, hurrying to get under the shelter provided by the awning. They stood there a second, and the man breathed a 'thanks' before Dean ushered him inside. 

The door slammed shut and the chaos from outside seemed to still, the only sounds being the muffled pouring and water dripping from the guy's unnecessarily long coat. 

Dean held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel," he returned the handshake. 

"You, uh," Dean glanced at his soaking wet clothing. "Wanna borrow some clothes? Those look pretty uncomfortable."

Castiel considered the notion briefly. "If it would not be too much to ask." His voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine. 

"It's no problem. I'll just go grab some from the apartment - you good to wait here, or...?" Dean scratched at the back of his neck, a sudden wave of self consciousness rolling over him. 

"I will wait here."

Dean nodded, heading upstairs to his apartment. Castiel glanced around the café; it had a rustic sort of feel, a hint of industrial as well. The display case was near empty, only a few pastries and such remaining; Castiel figured that business must be nice in this area. 

It occurred to Castiel that his long coat was causing rainwater to collect on the floor, so he resolved to remove it. He slid it off his shoulders and hooked it on the coat rack built into the wall by the shop's entrance. 

Dean returned clutching a change of clothes and the fluffiest towel he owned - incidentally one that matched the colour of Castiel's eyes, although Castiel didn't notice this fact. Dean, however, did. 

"I, um, there's a bathroom over there," Dean nodded toward a doorway adjacent to the counter, offering the clothes and towel. Castiel nodded, taking Dean's offerings and heading toward the bathroom, shutting the door - but not locking it - behind him. 

Now, Dean was trying his hardest to remain cool. He wasn't thinking about the guy in his shop, or about the fact that he was going to be wearing his clothes, or that his eyes stirred something within Dean that had been dormant for the longest time. To be clear, Dean was not thinking about any of this. He reminded himself of this fact as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He made himself useful, deciding to prepare a hot drink for Cas - could he call him Cas? It felt right but would he be offended? 

He pondered this, quietly humming Metallica and being ever so careful in the preparation of Cas's drink. 

"You appear to enjoy your work." A low voice from the bathroom's doorway startled Dean, so much so that he knocked over the little paper cup, spilling it ever so gracefully all over his worn jeans. Muttering profanity under his breath, Dean grabbed for paper towels or anything that could serve in their place to sop up the mess. 

Cas walked swiftly over to where Dean toiled, feeling significantly responsible for the situation. He carefully noted the red that creeped onto Dean's cheeks when their hands touched while reaching for more napkins, the way the other man looked at him when he thought Cas was looking the other way. Curious.

Having cleaned up most of the mess, Dean threw the soiled paper towels into the bin, running his hands under the faucet. Cas did likewise, glancing down at Dean's probably-ruined pants. 

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get a quick shower, if that's cool. You can stay as long as you like. Apartment's just up here," Dean nodded toward the staircase. 

"Thank you, Dean. You are very kind. I am quite tired, as I have just arrived in town. I have never been here before."

"Yeah? What makes you visit?" Dean began ascending the stairs and Cas followed closely behind. 

"My brother and I are moving here." Dean thought this to be a bit odd, although he didn't voice that. He decided not to pursue that path of conversation. 

"So, uh..." Dean ran his hand through his own hair as Castiel glanced around the humble living space; there was a modern sofa and television and a kitchen off to one side. Several potted plants lined a single windowsill, but Cas couldn't see more anywhere else. "You're welcome to whatever you want. TV, there's a laptop downstairs, fridge's got beers and plenty of stuff from the shop so I'm pretty well stocked I guess. Bedroom's there." Dean nodded at the doorway to the left of the landing. "I'll be in the shower just over there." Again, Dean motioned toward a door, this one closer to the kitchen. 

Cas offered a smile, ever so slightly tilting his head to the side. "Thank you, Dean." Cas thanked him again (rhetorical much?) and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean bit his lip; it took all he had not to lean into the touch. 

Several minutes later, Dean stood under the steaming torrent of water that pounded his back, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the warmth of it. He didn't imagine Castiel there with him, this he assured himself. Didn't feel the urge to press together lips and have marks left on tender spots across his own skin. No, none of this was in his head when he quietly stroked himself, coming into his own hand, not pretending it was Cas's. 

He already knew he had it bad. 

-

Cas considered his options. Dean had said he was free to whatever he wanted, and the large bed in Dean's room was looking pretty inviting…

He knew he shouldn't. He reminded himself of this as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Just a few minutes, yes, he would take a short nap and he awake before Dean ever knew he'd slept there. This was a good plan - well, as good as any that came to mind within thirty seconds, so Cas removed his shoes, untucked his shirt and loosened his tie, laying himself down atop the sheets. 

The sleep was a deep-desired truth. Cas inhaled the scent of leather and whiskey and Dean, cataloguing it all perfectly in his mind. This place, this man, it smelled like... like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Cas asleep in his bed. It's all fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK BOOM okay well this one is shorter but I made up for it with the end of the chapter. I hope it lives up to the expectations of yall - I'd hate to disappoint.   
> As always, blah blah, kudos and comments. Imma try to get another chapter done by Sunday but don't quote me on that. Im trying my best DX

"Cas?" Dean glanced around his apartment, not seeing the other man anywhere. He'd forgotten to grab a shirt when he had gone to take a shower, so he headed to his room in search of one, feeling uncharacteristically but nonetheless justifiability exposed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Cas sprawled across his darkly coloured duvet, looking downright delicious. 

‘No,’ he silently told himself. ‘You just met this guy, and yeah he's asleep in your bed all disheveled and soft, but that gives you no right to be an ass. Just grab a shirt, and leave.’ He swears he is on the way to his dresser, making his way across the carpet in bare feet, closing the door behind him. He swears he is not lingering, still shirtless, standing over the other man in his bed. Not feeling his heart beat a bit faster at the thought of Cas’s scent remaining when he lays to sleep several hours from now.

Castiel stirred. Dean remembered that he was, in fact, still rooted to the spot a little ways from his own bed, from the resting form. An involuntary breath was sucked in through his slightly parted lips as Cas rolled over, his eyelids fluttering open, blue eyes still clawing at returning to the escapism of sleep. Dean decided that ‘blue’ did not give those eyes justice - they seemed to be everything at once, innocence and pain and sadness and life that transcended a simple colour. 

“D-dean…!” Castiel’s eyes widened to shock and embarrassment as he began to mentally shake away the clutches of sleep. “I - um, didn't mean to -” He started to stumble over an apology. 

“Hey,” Dean said, voice being surprisingly calm, reassuring, considering the circumstances. Cas’s eyes flicked to him nervously. “It's okay. It's okay.” 

It was in that moment that Castiel realised that he was screwed. 

~~~

Dean was just sitting down across from his house guest when his companion’s phone buzzed almost angrily. Castiel jumped, pulling the phone from the too-long pajama pants that Dean had given him, although they technically belonged to Dean’s older brother, who, Cas imagined, must be a giraffe or at least a moose size version of a human. Dean didn’t mention the fact that he found it so very incredibly cute, the way that the legs of the pants flopped, for lack of a better term, around Cas’s feet when he walked, reminding him of a clumsy child wearing hand-me-downs. Said manchild frowned in this moment, staring at his phone. 

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, setting down a replacement coffee, to hopefully make up for the earlier mishap.

“My brother,” Cas mumbled. “He wants me to come to the apartment, properly move in. He must have just arrived in town.” Dean raised an eyebrow. He had assumed that they had arrived together; not wanting to impose, he kept quiet for the time being. Cas wore a face of confliction, as though torn between responsibility and self-want. Dean knew that feeling - and, christ, how that sucked.

“D’you need a ride or something? I’ve got a car, so you, y’know, don’t have to walk.” Dean hadn’t realized he was speaking until far too late. Cas’s face was held in a silent ‘oh,’ seemingly caught by surprise. “I mean, I just thought, since like, you’re new in town and all… you seem like a pretty cool guy.” Dean scribbled a series of numbers onto a napkin with a blue pen and slid it across the table. “Call if you need anything…?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question.

“Y-yes.” Cas’s throat felt tight, his face warm. “Yes, I would like a ride, if it is not too much to ask. And yes, I will call you.” //just to hear your voice, so I can sleep in your bed again, to spill coffee on you again, to hold you, to talk about it all, the whole of life, the little things, all of it.// Castiel, of course, did not say this last part, the words caught clawing somewhere between his lungs and lips. 

It was Dean’s turn to blush. Cas decided that the colour suited him, and resolved to coax the shade from his cheeks again in the near future.

~

To: Cassie  
From: Gabe <3

Where even are you, bro

To: Gabe <3  
From: Cassie

Don’t worry about it. I’m on my way. What’s the address again

To: Cassie  
From: Gabe <3

9517 Crestview dr  
Ps. that doesnt sound like something that shouldnt be worried about  
We’re gonna have a chat when you get here ;)

Castiel rolled his eyes. Brothers could be so utterly insufferable at times. 

His eyes widened when he saw the beauty that was Dean’s car. The sleek curves and angles with the shining coat of clear over black paint was gorgeous in a way that Cas had never viewed an object before. He muttered a ‘woah.’

Dean grinned smugly. “Like it?” Cas simply nodded. “Baby’s a work of art.” Cas found that he agreed. The way the engine purred, the headlights cut through the rain like hot blades, it was so unmistakably //Dean.//

“This the place?” Dean spoke, somewhat startling his passenger. Cas nodded, casting a glance at the place; the blue paint was peeling on the shutters, the third stair to the door appeared as if it may fall in if stepped on, but on the bright side the flowers displayed in the window box were lovely. The house was small but on the exterior it wasn’t shabby; it blended in with the pastels of the houses neighbouring it, coloured in pinks and yellows which were toned down substantially by the veil or ever-falling rain. Cas had certainly resided in worse places. He saw his brother standing in the window and knew many questions would be asked (“Did you make out?” “Did you hook up?” “Who is he?” “Is he nice?” “Is he cute?” “Can I interrogate him?” etc…) and he did not look forward to that conversation.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel directed his gaze back toward the driver and found their eyes locked.

Dean threw him a lopsided grin. “Any time.”

Quickly, before his mind could come to its senses enough to bar Castiel from the action, he pressed his lips softly to a patch of skin at the corner of Dean’s mouth; not waiting to see the reaction, he, smoothly as he could pull off, ducked out of the car and shut the door behind him, accelerating to the covered porch of his new home. 

He waved at Dean from where he stood, the other’s eyes still glassy and held in an expression of surprise, and he could feel Gabriel’s glare fixed on him through the window behind him. And as Dean drove away, he pressed two fingers to where Cas’s lips had touched, the place warm, but tepid by comparison to the other’s warmth. God, how he wanted to feel that again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really likes this somewhat mysterious stranger... is it possible that the feeling is mutual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra-long chapter for being a day late. You are welcome in advance.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated. I'll try to get another chapter in asap. Thanks!

~~~~

Dean was awake early the next morning. He had never been one for sleep after all, hardly able to get six hours every few nights. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he didn't care enough to actually do anything about it. 

The first thing on his mind was Cas, the awkwardly charming stranger from yesterday. He remembered the chaste kiss gifted to him by the man. At this thought, his stomach was set alight, and he quickly headed to get a shower. 

Once that task was completed, he had a cup of something strong and read - some edition of Vonnegut Sam had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago - until it was the - still ungodly - hour of six. 

At this point, he called Sam, who picked up after three rings. 

“What the hell, Dean?” His brother asked through the phone, Dean having woken him up. 

Dean had honestly forgotten that it was 6:15 on a Monday morning. “Heh, sorry Sammy.” There was a somewhat tense silence. “I just… um, called to check in.”

Sam laughed at that statement. “No, you didn't, Dean. Even you wouldn't call me at this hour just to ‘check in.’ What's wrong?” There was a hunt of worry in his brother's voice, and it made Dean feel immeasurably guilty. He wasn't even sure himself why exactly he'd called, but it certainly had something to do with the new guy in town. “Dean?”

“Yeah, I'm here, Sammy. I uh, something kinda weird happened yesterday.”

“What, you get robbed.”

Dean laughed dryly. “Nah. I just…” Dean proceeded to explain to Sam the bare minimum of the event of his and Cas’s meeting, leaving out the portion taking place in Dean's room, the blushes, the glances to lips, the kiss… it's not like his brother truly needed to know any of that information. After all, it would be used for nothing but to embarrass Dean. 

“Soooo, you like him. A lot.” Dean could hear Sam’s smile through the phone. 

“Pffft, says who?”

“Dean, admit it. I haven't heard you talk about somebody like that since Lisa.” At her name, Dean tensed. He didn't like to think about his last serious relationship. She and her son Ben didn't even remember him, after all. That's bound to leave a sour taste in anyone's mouth. “So, I'm definitely coming over this weekend.” 

“Dude, you have exams coming up. I'm not having you fail college.” Dean knew this was unfair, and also that his brother, who was much smarter than him, would never fail anything, except perhaps at being a failure. 

“My last one is this week. You are not getting outta seeing me, man. I wanna meet this guy anyway, make sure he isn't gonna break my big brother’s heart. What's his name, anyway?”

Dean hesitated. “Castiel.” There's a pause. “His brother’s name is Gabriel.”

“Religious family then. If they're homophobes, I swear to god - “

“They aren't,” Dean said quickly, thinking back to the feeling of Cas’s lips on his skin. “I gotta go, Sammy.” Dean glanced at the clock, realising he'd have to open the shop soon. 

“Call me later, okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean hung up. He was never one for goodbyes. 

~~

The day seemed to pass immeasurably slowly. Each order lasting twenty minutes which was in reality three minutes. This began to weigh on his mood quite a bit. 

His employee, Meg, who was working that shift, noticed this and politely recommended that he take a break, assuring him that she could handle the café for a while. He graciously took this time to himself, knowing that Meg would have everything sorted. She'd worked for him for a while, almost since he'd opened the place, and he had no reason not to trust her. She was a good kid, if somewhat ‘edgy,’ as Sam described her. 

Dean decided to walk around town for a few minutes while he had the opportunity. He wasn't exactly social with many people here, but social interaction did do him good, even if it was a small town. He saw a florist, the shop called ‘Lilith’s Lillies,’ a blonde woman tending to flowers of many colours displayed outside the store. A man pushed a baby in a stroller, glancing back down the block, maybe waiting for someone, his wife or husband or otherwise. Dean was pretty sure he'd seen the guy around before, in the café maybe. 

It was a quiet town; nothing much happened. Sure, drama is bound to occur in any small group of people, but it was relatively tranquil. To be honest, deep down Dean resented the monotony of it all. Not the people, he didn't blame them, but just how everything continued, nothing changed if one man were plucked from the street, thrust into a terrible fate. 

Collision with another human pulled him from his cognition. In his surprise, he found himself sprawled on the rough pavement, hands burning from where he'd braced himself from the fall. He glanced up at the trench coat-clad figure and his heart began to beat much faster. 

“Cas?” Dean said, to the man who was muttering apologies, in amazement at both his luck and misfortune. Luck at seeing him again and misfortune at ending up on the ground - not that being below a man was an uncommon place for him to be, and he certainly wouldn't mind to be under this one. Slightly horrified but Morris aroused, Dean let Cas help him up. 

“Dean, I'm… sorry.”

“Uh, it's fine. I was the one who spaced out.” Dean offered a smile and Castiel gave a lopsided but somewhat genuine one in return. 

“I was actually on my way to see you.” The implications set his stomach alight, although more outwardly his face. “To return your clothes.” He gestured at the folded articles clutched in his hand. “Is the café open?”

“Yeah, uh it's technically business hours but I was taking a break.” Dean scratched at the back of his neck as he spoke. “I didn't sleep too well last night.” ‘Because I was imagining you were there with me.’ Dean's inner dialogue makes him glad he at least sometimes had a mental filter. Lines of worry appeared of Cas’s forehead. “Personal stuff,” Dean said quickly, trying to alleviate some of the worry that he is responsible for creating. Cas nodded, still worried. 

“I'm here,” Cas said quietly, “if you need to talk.”

Dean smiled warmly, reassuringly. “Hey, I have to finish up my shift but would you maybe like to grab a bite to eat later? I'm free around six.” He isn't completely sure what compels him to do it, just that maybe, just maybe, Sammy was right about Cas liking him back. 

Cas agreed to the proposal, saying he'd meet Dean outside The Roadhouse at six. Dean was more excited than he'd been in a long time. 

~

After making dinner plans and giving Dean back his clothes, Castiel wandered the town for a long time. There were all the things you'd see in a town - streets and people and shops and cars - even a museum dedicated entirely to spoons. Cas did end up leaving that established with more than one possibly overpriced collectors’ spoon. 

But in the back of his mind he was always thinking about Dean. Sure, he'd dated in the past. Women, men, hell he'd had a fling with a priest once, not that he was particularly proud of it, but he could not say that he regretted it. But this felt different. This human felt so much… more than anyone else he'd ever met. More was the only word to describe him. 

Never had he wanted a man in the way he wanted this one. 

Time wore down and Cas realised his feet had led him to the café much earlier than expected. Figuring there was no way he could go home and make it back in time for the date (was is a date?) he resolved to step into the charming building. 

He sat in a seat near the window, eyes eventually landing on a certain green-eyed barista. He worked with more grace than Cas would have thought could go into drink-making. He would, Castiel thought, be quite a nice bartender. That thought lead to what Dean would be like drunk, sloppy lips forming slurred words, whiskey like lead weighing down his tongue. He considered what Dean would taste like in that moment, several drinks into what would turn into an awful hangover. Cas decided to abandon this train of thought until he was alone, able to handle the certain bodily functions that may be awakened by where his mind was beginning to head. 

And so he sat. And he waited, although he was not sure exactly what he was waiting for. Finally it occurred to him that if he was going to take up space in an establishment, he should, at the very least, purchase something. So he went to the counter, glancing at the menu and deciding on some gaudy rainbow drink that was all too overpriced but looked delicious nonetheless. 

As he finally approached the counter (the store was quite busy), he was glad it was Dean who would be taking his order. When Dean saw that it was him, a pink flush adorned his face, and it was, Cas thought, rather adorable. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said as nonchalantly as possible, which wasn't all too nonchalant, really. 

“Hello Dean.”

“What'll it be, man?”

“I will have the ‘Fabulous Frappuccino,’ please.” At this Dean smirked and bit his lip; Cas could tell he was trying not to laugh. The face suited him, Cas thought. He grabbed several wrinkled dollars from his coat pocket and smoothed out the appropriate amount on the counter before him. 

“Hey,” Dean leaned in towards Cas’s ear, and Cas felt rather tempted really. “It's on the house.”

“Dean, I couldn't possibly -”

“Cas.” They locked eyes; Cas elevated an eyebrow and saw the most subtle shift in Dean's expression. “I said it's on the house.”

“Then I must repay you somehow…” Dean quickly inhaled in a sort of gasp at this in a manner which could only be described as ambrosial. 

“Cas…”

Behind Dean, someone cleared their throat. 

“Everything good here, Dean?” She was obviously one of Dean's employees. 

“No, Miss…” Cas glanced at her name tag. “Meg. No issue.” He smiled as sweetly as he could manage. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “I was just uh, talking to my friend here. Do you… think you could handle the shop until closing?”

Meg showed a knowing smirk. “Oh, yeah. It's only like another half hour anyway. Go do… whatever it is you need to do, sir.”

“Thanks Meg.”

It seemed that Dean would like what Castiel had offered. Most interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date and rooftop stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today - I'm working on the aftermath though. Exams, yknoe?   
> Anyways, enjoy!

‘Ohgodohgodohgodohgod’ was basically all that kept racing through Dean’s mind as they walked down the pavement; every so often their hands brushed together and Dean assured himself the sparks he felt and practically saw were simply in his own mind. He thought back to what Cas had said in the coffee shop, about ‘paying him back,’ and he had to suppress the arousal he felt pooling in sensitive areas.

“Nervous, Dean?” Cas asked with a smirk. “Don’t bother answering, I already know you are. Heart rate elevated, for one. An onlooker might think you whet.” Dean, who did not know that ‘whet’ had, in fact, more than one meaning in this case, thought Cas was referring to other things, to which he was not necessarily wrong. 

“I plead the fifth,” he said simply, swallowing down some amount of his excitement. Their hands skimmed again and Dean swore Cas was doing it on purpose. He sent Cas a sidelong half-glare, to which he returned an appetizing but condescending smirk. Cas slowly moved nimble fingers down Dean's forearm, so light it sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He hesitated at the wrist, looking to Dean, who nodded back, wide eyed and open mouthed. 

They arrived at the diner with fingers interlaced. 

-

Dean cleaned up nice, Cas thought, chin resting on his palm, elbow on the table. Dean was talking about his younger brother, Sam, who may as well have been the universe itself, the way Dean spoke about him. The sheer love portrayed through his words and his face and the way his eyes lit up, it was nothing less than divine - and perhaps more so that could be described alone by a singular word. 

And so Cas listened, devoured every little piece of Dean's words, and eventually a burger. 

“Food good?” Dean asked as Cas was biting into his ginormous slab of beef and bread and other accoutrements. He nodded his agreement enthusiastically. Dean smiled. “So tell me about you.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows; he did not often speak about himself. 

“I grew up in Colorado. My father was quite religious. I loved the man, but that was the problem - myself loving men. When he came home drunk one night and found me with another boy in my bed he… he disowned me. Gabriel couldn't bear to see another of his brothers end up like Luci did…” Cas took a breath. “He came with me.” He smiled sadly. “He left his life to come with me - an abomination of a brother...” They sat in silence a moment. Castiel looked up from where he'd been gazing into his glass of water, half full. He saw Dean's eyes on him, sympathy and genuine care so evident. “Enough about me. We've been here awhile.” He had no need for unwanted pity. “Did you have anything else in mind?”

\--

The stars shone ghostly white orbs in the sky, pears against a backdrop of ebony ravens’ wings. Everything was silent; it seemed like the whole world stopped for a moment, stopped to take a breath, to live in this moment, this perfect second. 

They lay side by side atop a rooftop of a tall building, a small highrise of several shops stacked atop one another. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean gazed at Cas through half-lidded eyes, at his mouth open the slightest bit, blue eyes wide and so full of wonder, as if he had never before seen the stars. Dean scooted slightly closer in this instant, trying to be subtle, to not alert Cas that he wanted to be closer, so much closer. Cas, however, noticed. 

“Dean,” he said, as he his interlaced fingers with Dean’s, thumb stroking perpetually at the man’s knuckles. Their eyes met. 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean’s voice was quiet.

It was quiet for awhile, Cas deciding not to say whatever it was he had been about to say, and to be honest, he is not certain what he had meant to say. Dean hesitantly placed his head on Cas’s chest, body curving against Cas’s side.

“Is this…” Dean’s tone had somehow gotten even quieter. “Is this alright…?” Castiel responded by moving his arm to Dean’s hip, pulling him closer, their other fingers still interlaced. Dean could feel himself start to drift off, but no - he wanted to stay here, stay right here in this moment, this instant where everything was okay. Before the clutches of sleep pulled him under, he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his scalp, Cas gathering him somehow closer.

He dreamt of stardust and being held and someone calling his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokayokay so  
> I'm not dead.   
> I know it's been actually forever.   
> Long story short, gonna be updating once every one or two weeks.   
> Gonna assume and people who are reading this are just gonna skip this part.   
> Anyway, enjoy.

~~

“Dean…” Cas muttered. “Dean…!” More intently this time. He shifted a bit at this, and along with a slight shake of the shoulder he was again among the living, wiping sleep from his eyes. 

“Christ…” he moaned. “What time is it?”

“Six twelve.” 

Muttering more profanity, Dean could already feel his back was tense as a steel cord, the metal wrapping its fingers up through his spine, his neck. He found himself not wanting to move. 

“Who the hell thought it'd be a good idea to fall asleep on a friggin’ roof?” Dean exclaimed, reluctantly pushing himself into a sitting position, with much protest from his joints. 

Cas seemed to ponder for a moment. “As I recall, it was your idea.” Dean glared at Cas and it occurred to him that it may have been a rhetorical question. “I, ah… not to rush you, Dean, but… no you not have work today?” Dean releases a sigh. 

“Yeah…” But he stays there, just laying, somewhat uncomfortably, head across the darker haired man’s chest. 

Inevitably, they do leave that spot, Dean half-jogging quite painfully back down the block to his shop, Castiel perched on the fire escape for a moment longer, watching him go, a slight smile resting on his lips.

~~~~

“Cassie ~~~” The flowery voice reached Castiel’s eardrums as soon as he closed the door as quietly as he can manage, although not quiet enough apparently. Muttering obscenity under his breath, Cas entered the living room while attempting to crack his back, noticing his brother looking at him over a newspaper which he’s sure is there just to make him look more like a father waiting for his son to come home from a date. “You’re home at an… odd time.”

Cas shot his elder brother a look, to which he raised his hands in a false surender, having already folded up and discarded the newspaper. 

“You see, Cas, you’re a… strapping young lad, and I can only assume going off of… your overnight outing, obvious back pain -” Cas attempted to defend himself at this, beginning to see where this was going, but Gabriel continued on. “- and unusually ruffled hair can only mean one -”

“Gabriel!” Castiel roared, finally quieting his brother. “Brother, please. Nothing if the sort happened.” He didn't add that he somewhat wished it had; this would not help his case. Gabe offered a face that said he thought Castiel was lying. 

“Well Cassie, there's nothing wrong with boning him - after all, something similar got you kicked out - but I've gotta meet him sometime before you do the do, just to make sure he's not a douche - or too hot for you…” Cas knew this last part was a joke, but that doesn't stop his heart from sinking, his mind from racing - what if Dean doesn't want him? What if he's not into men? What if… what if…

-

Dean could feel Meg’s eyes following him all morning. He knew she knew he came in late that morning, and, to her knowledge, that could only mean one thing. 

“So Dean…” She slid up to the counter next to him after he’d called the name of the last customer of the afternoon rush. “If I might ask… where were you?”

Dean previewed not to understand. “What do you mean?” His tone was flat. Meg raised an eyebrow. It reminded Dean a little of Cas, actually. “I went out drinking.” Dean knew this wouldn't get her off his back but it was worth a try. 

She chuckled. “Nice try.” She paused, smirking. “What's his name?”

Dean pressed his lips together and resolved to tell his employee nothing but the bare minimum. 

~~

That night, Bobby called. Now, Bobby had been Dean’s father figure when his real one was drunk, abusive, so, essentially always. It had been a long while since he and Bobby had spoken, just out of one’s everyday busyness. They spoke about sports they didn't care about, cars, Sammy. 

“Talked to your brother this mornin’,” Bobby had said. “He mentioned somethin’ about how you've got a love interest in yer life?”

Dean blushed and was glad he was speaking through the phone and not face to face. “... yeah.” 

“That’s, that’s good, kid, real good.” He paused. “What’s her name?”

“Bobby!” Dean growled.

He heard a chuckle through the receiver. “Fine, what’s his name then?” 

“I’ll talk to you later, Bobby.”

~~

11:27 AM  
To: Dean  
From: Sam

Hey bro. I’m finishing exams tomorrow. Would it be cool if I came on Thursday and hung out for a few days?

11:39 AM  
To: Sam  
From: Dean

Yeah Sammy. See you then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg hits on Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told I'm a tease because of writing this chapter. There is some amount of making out but it doesn't get tooooo descriptive.   
> In future chapters, how descriptive should I do? I'm just not sure whether to detail stuff or just insinuate.   
> Anyway, enjoy.

~

Castiel, having left the house just to avoid hearing more of his brother’s useless words, somehow and completely unintentionally ended up in front of The Roadhouse, his feet having seemingly walked him there of their own accord. He hesitated in front of the door, this being - what? - his third day in a row being here? Wouldn’t he seem desperate? He cracked his knuckles and strolled through the door.

There were, as there should be, patrons, people typing at computers, talking over steaming paper reciprocals or plastic ones collecting cool condensation. His eyes scanned behind the counter, finding just a singular woman working there, dark hair pouring over her shoulders as she smiled politely at the patron she was taking an order from, scribbling a name on the plastic cup in her hand. 

There was one thing he didn't see - Dean. 

Swallowing his disappointment, Castiel made his way toward the counter, catching the eyes of the dark eyed, dark haired woman, her eyes venturing much, much lower than Castiel’s eyes. She shot him an intoxicating smile. 

“You new here in town?” She asked, name evidently being Meg if the name tag fixed to her blouse was any indication. “I think I'd remember seeing a face like yours, gorgeous.” Cas cleared his throat a bit loudly. “Although, I have seen you before - you're Dean’s friend, right?”

“Ah, well, I-I'm new here, yes. And yes Dean is my … friend.” His face turned a cherry red and a feeling of… guilt flooded him, as if he could be cheating on Dean. 

Meg chuckled. “Embarrassed are we?” She paused. “You gonna order something Clarence, or are you gonna just stand there and look pretty?”

“That’s… not my name.” Cas looked around and was glad that there were no other people in line. It was scarcely eleven, too early for the main lunch rush. “Could I,” he glanced at the overhead menu, “please get a small green tea latte?”

“Sure, sweetie.” She reached a hand and picked up a plastic cup, her other hand still resting before her on the counter. “Who'd you like me to make this out to, Clarence?”

“Castiel.” 

“Nice name.” She wrote something more than his name, Cas noticed, but disregarded it. “So, why would a guy like you move to a town like this?” Meg began making his drink. 

Castiel shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. “Family.”

“Heh, I'd know all about that, Clarence.”

“Stop calling me that,” Castiel told her as she reached out to hand him his latte. She purposefully brushed her fingers against his, her eyes boring into him the whole time. Heat flushed his face in what he assured himself to be embarrassment; he did not want her after all. 

Cas hesitated, but took a seat by the window with his drink. He sipped it, watching people pass. Humanity - it never ceased to amaze him. Glancing at the cup in his hand, he noticed by his name there were seven digits accompanied by a swirly heart. He clenched his jaw and did not look back to the counter. 

His phone buzzed just then. 

11:07 AM  
To: Cas  
From: Dean

Hey man. Would you and your brother want to come for dinner on Thursday night? My brother is going to be in town and I haven't gotten to properly meet Gabriel either. 

 

Cas considered this, a bit nervous about what Gabriel would say to Dean given the chance. And, in a way, wouldn't this be similar to meeting Dean’s parents? They hadn't even properly kissed yet. 

11:10 AM  
To: Dean  
From: Castiel

Yes, that sounds amazing. I will have to run it by my brother but it should work. Thank you, Dean.   
By chance, are you in the apartment?

11:11 AM  
To: Cas  
From: Dean

Yeah I am, why?

 

Castiel finished his beverage and discarded it in the bin. 

11:12 AM  
To: Dean  
From: Castiel 

I am in your shop as of the present. 

11:12 AM  
To: Cas  
From: Dean

You're free to come up if you want, man. I'm not doing much. 

 

Deciding to take Dean up on that offer, Castiel ascended the stairs, ignoring odd looks from other patrons. He knocked lightly on the apartment’s door, and it immediately opened. 

“Hello,” Cas said, smiling. 

Dean bit his lip. “Hi.” He appeared out of breath as he motioned Cas in. They stood there in the foyer for a moment, several inches of space between them. “So, uh, how're you?”

“Better than I was two minutes ago.” 

Cas pressed a bit closer and a shiver was sent down Dean’s spine. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s face, thumb resting just below his lower lip. 

“Is this… is this okay?” Castiel asked quietly. 

Dean exhaled, his hand finding Cas’s free one, guiding it to his hip. “Yes.”

“I would very much like to kiss you,” Cas muttered, “but I may not be able to stop.”

Somewhat of a moan escaped Dean's lips. “Please.”

Castiel hesitated, finally closing the distance; it was a light pressure of lips against lips, and Dean could tell the other man was holding back, being patient, and Dean appreciated that. Cas pulled away, exhaling against Dean's lips. 

“Wow,” Dean said, being unable to conjure up anything more. 

“May I kiss you again?”

“Oh, god, yes.”

And so he did; it was a bit rougher this time, Castiel’s tongue asking and gaining entrance as Dean’s fingers tugging at the short hair on the back of his companion’s head, eliciting a subtle moan in response. Cas guided him back so that Dean's back was flush against a wall, fingers restless, exploring Dean's form. All the while, soft moans and sounds of pleasure were coaxed from Dean, and he was red with the embarrassment of his broadcasted want. 

Cas moved his attention down Dean's neck and to a clavicle, his ministrations leaving behind a trail of slick saliva and claims made by Castiel’s teeth. 

“C-Cas…” Dean muttered. Something stirred within Castiel at that. 

He moved his mouth to be level with Dean's ear. “Yes?” He whispered, breath heavy and hot, lips wet. Dean shivered. “Dean?” Cas moved away a bit, gazing at his partner’s face. “Do you want to stop?” He was worried now, at Dean's silence. 

“No! I… it's just - I…” He seemed unable to get across his feelings into words. 

“Hey,” Cas traced a finger along his jaw. “It's alright. It will be alright.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and cuddle.  
> Brother angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It’s been awhile. I have a longer chapter for you guys today though to offset that.  
> On another note, I feel like I might add some things having to do with depression/self harm. I’m not sure though.  
> Anyway, enjoy, and I will see y’all next time.

\--

In the end, they’d sat on the couch and flipped through channels. Initially, Dean had had his feet propped up on the coffee table a modest distance from Castiel, but somehow he'd ended up napping, head lolled on Cas’s shoulder, Cas’s arm around him, gathering him close. 

Now, Castiel obviously would never voice this, but he thought that Dean looked divine, laid out there like that, the lines on his face seemingly nowhere to be found; he looked so much younger, so at peace. Cas still felt guilty about earlier though. Certainly it was him who had done something wrong? That was truly the best explanation he had on hand at the present. The question bobbing in his thoughts though was what had he done? 

Dean stirred against him, making a little sound like “mmhg,” real drawn out like. 

“Sh, sh. I'm here, Dean.”

He looked lazily up at Cas, eyes still hazy with sleep, mouth parted open. Castiel decided that this is how he would happily spend the rest of his life, with this man. 

“Hhhey there Cas. Kinda didn't expect you to be here when I woke up.” He brought up a hand to mop it over his face. “Jesus, what time is it?”

“A little after two.” Dean muttered blasphemy under his breath. “Is something the matter?” Castiel gave Dean a questioning look. 

“I've probably held you up haven't I?” Dean looked away, the feeling of guilt from before returning. 

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Dean…? Do you… do you truly think that little of yourself?” Cas’s hand found Dean's, who was still looking anywhere but at the other man. “Dean.” Cas lightly gripped Dean's chin, making him meet Castiel’s gaze. “There is nowhere in this world or the next I would rather be than right here. With you.” 

Dean gave him a look then, a look like he thought Cas was making a jest at his expense. Because, how could he mean that? It did not make sense, that Cas could truly appreciate his company at all, much less prefer him to anything in this world. Dean didn't believe him - didn't want to believe him. 

“Heh, Cas, you…” His eyes searched Cas’s face. “You don't mean that.” When he found nothing but warmth in those blue eyes, though…

Cas captured his mouth in a kiss that was both passionate and gentle, and to Dean it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Fingers twisted through hair and adjusted the way mouths met, tongues sliding together, soft little sounds being coaxed from both of them. 

It was as if a dam had burst - and Dean was drowning. 

When Cas finally broke the kiss, they both panted against each others’ wet lips, foreheads pressed together, fingers laced. 

“Do you believe me now, Dean?” Blue eyes met green. 

Dean shrugged half heartedly. “Maybe.”

Cas placed little butterfly kisses along Dean's jawline, down his neck, placing his lips upon a love spot left there in the previous encounter. 

“Someday, Dean Winchester, I will convince you of how truly divine you really are.” 

~~

Dean glared at the bathroom mirror, eyes tearing at every flaw he could see, at the ones he couldn't see. Bags under his eyes as a testament to his lack of sleep. The nicks on his hands from where he'd been clumsy with his father’s knives as a kid. 

His eyes fell upon the hickey left from his time with Cas. He knew Sam might see it and ask way too many questions but he could not say he hated it. It seemed to be a claim that another person cared about him, that someone might just like him. 

The thought set him alight. 

He took another long drink of whiskey. With heavy steps he made his way to the couch; Dean set his gun on the ottoman. 

He fell asleep with a half empty bottle in one hand and his self hatred in the other. 

~~~

His brother would arrive that day. 

That was the first thought on Dean's mind, followed by realizing that Castiel and his brother, Gabriel, were coming over as well. Dean groaned, feeling his hangover mounting already, and glanced at the time. Sammy was to arrive a bit after one, and Cas and Gabriel at six. He still didn't know what he was going to feed them all. 

He shoved himself out of bed, swallowed a handful of aspirin and a glass of water, and got dressed for a few hours of work. He was early, of course, not that he'd slept more than four hours as per usual. 

“Rough night, huh boss?” Meg asked when she came into work as Dean was glaring at invoices and financial documents for the café. He simply grunted, and Meg knew to ask no more. She silently arranged the pastries in the display after tying on her work apron. Dean eventually got up and flipped the sign over to ‘open’ as it neared 8:30. 

~

“We have been invited to dinner tonight. With Dean's brother, Sam.” Castile said plainly as he could muster to Gabriel as he set the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. 

“Double date or an orgy?” He asked through a mouthful of his brother's creation. Castiel simply shot him an exasperated glare and Gabriel halfheartedly held his hands up in mock surrender. “So that's a maybe?”

“Gabriel!” 

“You're no fun.” Gabriel made a sound akin to a ‘humph.’ “So is this like a… meet the parents type of thing - except daddy don't give a shit so you're stuck with me?”

Castiel pressed a hand to his temple. “It is nothing of the sort. I told you, Gabriel, he and I… we aren't… together.”

“Oh, but you wish, don't cha, Cassie?” He wagged a finger at his younger brother. “Don't pretend I didn't see that sneaky kiss when he dropped you off earlier this week.” At this, Castiel felt colour rushing to his face. “That's shut you up now, has it?” Gabriel smirked, proud of himself. 

Castiel didn't say a word, just cleared his remaining food into the bin and rinsed off his plate, setting it into the dishwasher. 

“Cas... Castiel!” Gabriel repeated when he initially got no response, and the other flinched at the use of his full name by his elder brother. “I'm not saying I won't go.”

~~

Dean added basil, thyme, and oregano to the egg/water/Parmesan cheese/breadcrumb mix as the oven beeped to signify that it had preheated to its designated temperature. Dean, who had always enjoyed cooking, decided on making chicken Parmesan for his guests, an easy recipe that was hard for people to dislike. 

He'd be lying to say he wasn't insanely nervous about that night. What if Cas’s brother didn't like him? What if Sam didn't hit it off with Cas or Gabriel? 

And then there was the issue of not deserving Cas. Deep down, some part of him secretly hoped for there to be an issue to drive Cas away from him - as he certainly deserved better than someone like Dean. 

4:32 PM  
To: Dean  
From: Sammy

Open the door you jerk

 

The text pulled him from his thoughts; he shot a quick text back before sliding the chicken into the oven and setting a timer. He swiftly made his way through the apartment and opened up the door where Sam stood on the other side. He was just as tall as Dean remembered, his hair longer, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. 

“Heya Sammy.” Dean motioned him in and shut the door before pulling him in for a quick hug. 

Sam gave him a look. “I knocked, you jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean legitimately hadn't heard him knock. He must be really out of it. “Oh, I don't think I told you but I'm having Cas and his brother Gabriel over for dinner. I kinda just assumed you'd be okay with it.” Dean pulled at the hairs near the base of his neck. He really needed a haircut. 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Friend?” He looked skeptical. “That's different from what you implied on the phone,” Sam sent him a condescending smirk. 

“I didn't,” Dean cleared his throat. “I didn't imply anything. He's a friend.”

“Cmon, Dean. Quit being a prick.”

“Never.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not a fan of Dean, but certainly is a fan of Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, trigger warnings are gonna be a thing next chapter. I didn’t initially intend to take the piece this way when I started it but it has evolved of its own accord.   
> Again, apologies for inconsistencies in uploading.   
> Thank you.

~~

He'd had Meg close the shop a bit early that night, using the excuse of having Sammy over. 

At six fifteen, Cas texted him to let Dean know they were outside.

“Sammy…!” Dean called. “Can you go let Cas and his brother in?” Sam got up and nodded; Dean was making sure the table was set just right and the food was ready to be served. He heard his brother greet them and the three begin to ascend the stairs, and his heart began to beat much faster. 

‘It's okay. It's alright. You're gonna be fine. You've got this, Winchester.’

He exited the kitchen just as Sam reached the top of the stairs, sending a smile his way. 

“ - studying law. I'm a junior this year, but I started school later that I would've liked.” Sam babbled excitedly to Gabriel, who must've asked about Sam. He had longer hair, albeit not as long as Sammy’s, that was slicked back and reminiscent of a mullet; he had a seemingly perpetual condescending smirk plastered on his face, and was wearing a gray jacket over a black button down, jeans topping off the look. Dean walked nonchalantly over to Gabriel and reached out his hand.

“So you’re the boy I’ve been hearing so much about,” Gabriel returned Dean’s handshake. “Dean Winchester, right?”

Dean, who was caught a bit off guard, muttered a ‘yes’ in response. “I see you’ve met my brother Sam - “ It was then that Dean saw him, Cas; he was clad in a white button down and dark blazer, accompanied by dress pants and shoes. He wasn’t wearing a tie, and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone purposefully, exposing enough of his neck and clavicles to get some of Dean’s blood rushing south. 

Cas noticed him staring and shot him a little smile. “Hello Dean,” he said, in his usual gruff tone. Dean was vaguely aware of Sam standing next to him, still talking to Gabriel, who was glancing frequently from Dean to Cas.

“Hey…” He looked so good - Dean wanted more than anything then to kiss him; but he couldn’t, not in these circumstances, not with their brothers right there. He tried to send his love and apology in a look instead, and to his surprise, Cas seemed to understand - like he always did. Dean cleared his throat. “So, now that everybody’s been properly introduced, who’s hungry?” 

\--

“I didn’t know that you like, cooked, Dean,” Sam said through a mouthful of chicken Parmesan. 

Dean snorted. “You woulda lived off of Lucky Charms as a kid if it weren’t for me.” He gestured at his brother with his fork.

“Burnt toast and spaghetti don’t count as cooking.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, now can they, Sammy?” Dean was actually proud of how he’s fixed it all up. He’d spent probably too much time plating the food for each of them, especially Cas’s; he’d taken some fresh flowers from his neighbour’s garden (with permission of course) and put them in a nice vase as a centrepiece, a candle on each side for a bit of mood lighting. Gabriel sat to Dean’s left, across from Cas at Dean’s right, Sam sitting across from Dean. Sam and Gabriel seemed to be getting along pretty well so that was one less thing for Dean to worry about. 

Dean glanced to Gabriel before he shifted his leg so that it rested against Cas’s knee. Their eyes met, and Cas smiled and winked, and Dean shivered a bit. 

He wondered what Cas would do to him if they were alone.

~

The meal had gone about as well as it could’ve, Dean thought. He was running their dishes under the kitchen sink when someone approached him, leaning on the counter facing him. It was Gabriel; Cas and Sam must still be nerding out about Star Wars in the living room. 

“Hey Gabriel,” Dean remarked, not looking up from his task.

“Dean…” His tone was serious. “I need to ask you something.” Dean’s head snapped up to Gabriel at this. “What are your intentions with my brother?” His voice was grim and low, his jaw set. 

Dean scratched at the back of his head, shifting his weight. “I-I-I don’t - “

“Cut the shit, Winchester. I see how you two look at each other. And I swear to god if you hurt him in any way or, hell, break his heart, I will kill you. I can promise you that.” Gabriel could see the terror in his eyes, this much was clear to Dean. “You’re gonna have to promise me that you aren’t gonna hurt him, Dean.” He was speechless, completely unsure of what to do. “Promise me, Dean, and maybe I’ll begin to stop hating you.”

“S-shit, Gabriel, do you really think that I’d - ?” He cut himself off, standing up straight and setting the plate on the drying rack. “Gabriel, I promise you that I will not hurt him.”

Gabriel studied him for a long while, eyes narrowed, posture stiff. 

Finally, he asked, “Oh, and by the way, could I get your brother’s phone number?”


End file.
